Clases de alemán
by alma93
Summary: Erik es profesor de alemán en una escuela de idiomas.Charles necesita clases de alemán.¿Que pasara cuando Erik y Charles se encuentren en el aula ? ¿Saltaran las chispas? Lo que esta claro es que a ambos les pone la relación Alumno- Profesor.AU.Sin poderes.
1. Chapter 1

Solo me pertenece la historia,los personajes son de Marvel y 20th century Fox

* * *

Charles Xavier, tiene nacionalidad inglesa, tiene millones de libras en el banco, tiene un doctorado en genética, tiene 28 años, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo moreno, tiene una hermana pequeña que se llama Raven, tiene una tendencia a acostarse con gente de su sexo, tiene una conferencia en un sitio donde no hablan inglés (hablan alemán).Lo que Charles no tiene es conocimiento del alemán y tampoco tiene novio.

Erik Lehnsherr, tiene nacionalidad alemana, tiene poco dinero en el banco, tiene un doctorado en filología germana, tiene 30 años, tiene los ojos verde grisáceo y el pelo castaño, tiene un compañero de piso que se llama Otto (es un perro), tiene tendencia a acostarse con gente de su sexo, tiene un trabajo en la escuela de idiomas. Lo que Erik no tiene son muchos amigos y tampoco tiene novio pero es que eso no va con él.

Lo que ambos comparten es una clase a las cinco de la tarde en la escuela oficial de idiomas en la calle Perry número 10. Aunque eso ellos aún no lo saben.

El profesor Xavier, da clases de evolución genética en la universidad de Oxford y acaba de salir del despacho de su jefe Sebastian Shaw, hombre al que odia irracionalmente con todo su ser. Un jefe que le acaba de decir que debe ir a una pequeña ciudad en Alemania donde están haciendo una continuación de su investigación y ellos quieren que vaya en 6 meses además le ha comunicado que no hablan ingles y que como él habla alemán no habrá problema.

Lo que su jefe no sabe es que Charles mintió en su currículo, que lo único que sabe decir en ese idioma es _Guten Morgen , Auf Wiedersehen , danke y Frankfurt_. Y duda que eso le lleve ha alguna parte para explicar su trabajo, Por eso cuando acaban sus clases en vez de quedarse a corregir trabajos o preparar sus clases se va directo a la escuela de idiomas mas cercana a su casa y se apunta a las clases de Alemán nivel básico.

Allí le dicen que se tiene que comprar un libro y que sus clases empiezan el lunes a las 5. Charles acepta y se dirige a su casa a hacer el trabajo que no ha hecho en su despacho. Alrededor de las 9 recibe una llamada.

-¡Charlie!- es su hermana Raven. Solo ella le llama así.

-Raven – responde él en un tono cariñoso.

-¿Qué tal esta mi hermanito mayor?-

- Bien, ocupado como siempre.

- Tu siempre estas ocupado. ¿Ningún novio a la vista? Vamos ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que rompiste con ese tal Tom, ¿Alguna novedad?-

- No hay nadie a la vista, y no ha pasado tanto tiempo solo tres meses, lo que pasa es que tu definición del tiempo y la mía son diferentes. Y si que tengo novedades me han dicho que iré a Alemania en sus meses para revisar el trabajo de unos estudiantes.

-¿A Alemania? Pero si tú no sabes alemán –

- Por eso me he apuntado a unas clases para aprender antes de ir y por que por tu culpa mi jefe cree que se hablar alemán.

-Yo no te dije que pusieras que sabias hablar el idioma, yo solo te recomendé que pusieras que hablabas algún idioma, porque tenías más posibilidades de encontrar trabajo.

-Tú fuiste la que alteró mi currículo y puso que tenía nivel medio-alto.

-Sera que ambos lo recordamos de manera diferente.

-Sera eso- respondió irónicamente el profesor.

-Aparte ahora te estoy haciendo un favor, imagina que uno de los alumnos que van a tu clase esta muy bueno y empezáis a salir.

-Claro porque es muy normal encontrar hombres atractivos, homosexuales que hablan alemán.

-Todo puede pasar.

Ellos cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando hasta una hora después.

Antes de dormir Charles pensó que aunque su hermana estuviera loca tenía razón ya era hora de empezar a salir con otras personas pero dudaba que las encontrara en una clase de alemán donde seguro solo había adolescentes.

El lunes llego y con este su primer día en la escuela oficial, el profesor se encontraba ahora mismo en frente de un armario lleno de chalecos, camisas y jerséis, todos de colores que su hermana definiría de abuelo. Se decidió por una camisa azul sin chaleco y unos pantalones de pinzas color marrón claro. No quería parecer un señor mayor entre tantos jóvenes. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Al ser este extremadamente puntual, llego casi quince minutos antes de que empezara la clase, afuera del aula había unos pocos alumnos, todos como había previsto mucho mas jóvenes que él. Se sentó en un banco que había allí y saco un libro para pasar el tiempo.

Pasado un rato miró su reloj el cual indicaba que ya eran las seis menos dos minutos, estuvo mirando su muñeca hasta que dieron en punto, cuando una mujer de mediana edad se apareció y les abrió la puerta. Charles creyendo que era su profesora la siguió dentro y se puso en la primera fila, cuando era un estudiante de instituto siempre se sentaba en esa fila porque era donde se enteraba mejor y donde oía mejor.

Guardo el libro en el maletín que había traído y se acomodo en el asiento esperando a que empezara la clase, dirigió su mirada a la señora que había abierto la puerta y que ahora ya no estaba.

Se fijo en que todo el mundo se conocía y se ponía a charlar con los demás. Justo en ese momento entra por la puerta una chica morena que aparentaba más o menos su edad y que además estaba dirigiéndose justo al sitio que estaba al lado suyo, el único que quedaba libre.

Esta ocupo su lugar, se giro y se quedo mirándole.

-No te he visto por aquí. ¿Es tu primera clase?- le preguntó.

- La verdad es que sí. Soy Charles.- se presentó.

-Yo soy Moira, encantada – respondió mientras le daba la mano.

- ¿La persona que nos da las clases suele llegar tarde?- miró su reloj, las seis y 10.

-Debería haber llegado ya la verdad-

En ese momento se oyó un portazo y mientras Charles seguía hablando con Moira .Erik Lehnsherr se disponía a dar su clase. Miro a toda su clase y el silencio se adueño del lugar, justo como pasaba siempre pero esta vez el silencio no era total se oía un murmullo en la primera fila entre la pesada de Moira, que mal le caía esa alumna, y un chico de cabello marrón.

Se dirigió a donde estaban los dos charlatanes a mandarles callar. Dejo caer el libro en la mesa y fue en ese instante en el que aquel par se callo. De repente un par de ojos del azul más brillante que había visto en su vida le miraron. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Charles Xavier, por su parte estaba sorprendido. Este hombre no podía ser su profesor. Éste modelo de portada de revista, no podía ser su profesor. No podía apartar su mirada de él. Llevaba unos pantalones grises combinados con un jersey de cuello de pico negro que le quedaban como hechos a medida. Y que bien le quedaba el maldito jersey, como se ajustaba a un torso aparentemente musculoso.

Por su parte Erik, estaba confuso no reconocía a quién le estaba mirando y estaba seguro que se acordaría si le hubiese visto antes. A esos ojos se unían unos labios rojos y una piel clara lo que resaltaba los otros dos rasgos.

-_Wer sind Sie? (__** ¿Quién eres?)**_- preguntó el alemán. Lo que causo confusión en la expresión del moreno.

- No hablo alemán- respondió Charles

- He preguntado ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy Charles Xavier, soy nuevo.

- Aja, yo soy Erik Lehnsherr y soy tu profesor, uno al que no le gusta que la gente hable en clase, es una norma.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo.

-Espero no tener que repetirte esto, Xavier.

- No lo hará.

El alemán le hacia sentirse como si hubiese retrocedido 14 años y estuviera de nuevo en el colegio a pesar de que el miso era profesor de una universidad.

La clase paso sin ninguna otra incidencia, el nivel de la clase era bastante alto por lo que Charles tenía que ponerse en seguida con el alemán si quería enterarse de algo, aunque a favor del germano tiene que decir que a pesar de su carácter estricto, llevaba la clase de una manera amena y respondía pacientemente a todas las preguntas que los alumnos le hacían sobretodo el tal Sean, que no paraba de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y la gente ya se estaba yendo pero él tenía que hacerle una pregunta a su profesor, ese que había estado comiendo con la mirada desde que le vio.

-¿Profesor Lehnsherr?-

Erik ha hecho todo lo posible para no mirarle más de la cuenta, porque este maldito alumno ha estado distrayéndole y a él nadie le distrae. Dejó a su espalda la pizarra para fijarse en esos malditos ojos increíblemente azules.

-¿Si?-

-Vera es que me he dado cuenta que mi nivel del idioma es mucho más bajo que el del resto de los alumnos y me preguntaba si me pudiera decir que lecciones ha dado para que pueda ponerme igual que los demás o si usted da clases particulares, ya que tengo cierta urgencia por aprender alemán, pero si lo ve mal, retiro mi propuesta de las clases.

Estar en un espacio mas reducido que su aula con este hombre, solos, duda que fuera capaz de controlarse y de no estamparlo contra una pared y follárselo mientras besa esos labios rojos que han estado persiguiéndolo.

¿Sería capaz?

La verdad es que yo no suelo dar clases a domicilio, pero no quiero que su bajo nivel interfiera con el de los demás, así que dígame cuando esta disponible para empezar cuando antes si es que tiene tanta urgencia.- respondió Erik un poco cortante

Charles decidió pasar por alto el tono del castaño y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que enseñaba los blancos dientes de Charles y hacía que se le iluminaba toda la cara, incomodo a Erik.

-Le entiendo, yo también soy profesor, pero en la universidad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre así que… ¿sería mucho problema si diéramos las clases en mi despacho? Porque la verdad es que paso mucho más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa, aunque si esto le causa algún problema, no quisiera importunarle. Respecto a mis días libres… espere- sacó su agenda del maletín y fue mirando el calendario y las fechas.- Los martes y jueves los tengo libres de cuatro a seis y media.

Así mismo Erik también cogió su propia agenda y miró si podían hacer coincidir sus horarios-

-Yo también estoy disponible esos días y esas horas. ¿En que universidad enseña?-

-Soy profesor de evolución genética en la universidad de Oxford. Respecto al coste de las clases lo dejo en sus manos. No me importa el dinero solo necesito la clases.

-Respecto al precio, ya que tengo que moverme hasta allí, serían unas 25 libras la hora.- dijo Erik tanteando el terreno. Su sueldo actual no le servía para mucho.

- Perfecto, le importaría empezar mañana mismo, ya que como usted dice no quiero retrasar a sus alumnos y cuanto antes mejor, la verdad.

-No tengo ningún problema.

Bueno, en realidad si que tengo un problema y me lo estas causando tu mientras te muerdes el labio y me miras directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces genial, le dejo mi tarjeta donde están, mi número de teléfono y donde esta mi despacho.-deja el papel blanco en la mesa y se marcho.

Mientras se iba, Erik disfrutaba de la vista que dejaba el moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de cenar Charles se puso a pensar en su profesor, en Erik .En que él tenía una manera de llevar la ropa muy peculiar, parecía que estuviera desfilando, el no solo llevaba ropa, el vendía las prendas. Y se preguntaba como estaría sin eso mismo. Por lo que se fijo, como no sirve de nada engañarse a si mismo, las dos horas se las pasó solo mirando al alemán, eso le hacía preguntarse que si todos los alemanes estaban igual que él, como es que no se había mudado ya y como no había aprendido el idioma antes.

Y su cara, si su cuerpo era de anuncio de Calvin Klein, su cara era de portada de revista, esos labios finos, nariz recta, una mandíbula concorde con la forma de su cara y esa mirada que cambia de color. Joder y ese jodido acento, que tiene, no es que sea muy evidente pero cuando habla en alemán, Charles, nunca creyó que oír a alguien hablando, solo hablando y encima palabras que no entiende le pusiera tanto.

Mañana ,estarían los dos solos en su despacho, porque se le ocurrió la brillante idea de proponerle que le diera clases ,que como excusa es muy creíble porque es totalmente verdadera, tiene muy pocos meses para aprender y para alcanzar un nivel que le sirva para entender dos palabras de cinco.

Se estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso, ya estaba nervioso cuando estuvieron hablando sobre el tema, pero ahora el reloj se movía y la hora se acercaba. Aunque sabía que no pasaría nada porque probablemente Erik no fuera gay o tuviera pareja o quizás se acostara con alguien regularmente. Pero que ganas le tenía, quería romper esa maldita barrera.

Ahora entendía a todas esas alumnas y algún alumno que le hacían preguntas cuando acababa la clase o que le pedían que les explicara algo. Todos querían verle fuera del entorno académico, como si tuvieran alguna posibilidad de que él se olvidara que estaban en una universidad y que las relaciones profesor –alumno no estuvieran casi prohibidas.

El joven profesor, movió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, tenía que olvidarse de lo guapo que era el otro maestro y concentrarse en aprender el idioma porque lo necesitaba, tenía que seguir en la universidad y no le gustaba que le pillaran mintiendo .Él odiaba mentir, pero si mientes al menos hay que intentar que no te pillen.

Sonó el teléfono, miró el identificador de llamadas, como no, era Raven.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Has aprendido algo?- preguntó una voz chillona

-¿Es que no te enseñaron modales en ese instituto para jovencitas al que te envió mamá?-

-Si, me enseñaron que hay que compartir y que hay que hacer lo que sea para conseguir tu objetivo y a ocultar chocolatinas, pero no hablemos de mí, mejor hablemos de ti y tu clase de alemán.-

-Bueno, pues ha ido muy bien, he aprendido mucho.- mientras que la primera parte era totalmente cierta, la segunda era totalmente falsa, no había aprendido prácticamente nada, solo como se dice quien eres y lo siento.

-Se que me estás ocultando algo, hay algo que no me estas contando hermanito, ese tono tan serio no me convence. ¿Has conocido a alguien, verdad?

-Si que he conocido a gente, a mis adolescentes compañeros y una chica que se sentó a mi lado llamada Moira, muy simpática.- No quería hablarle de Erik, en cuanto dijera una sola palabra sobre él, estaría muerto, su hermana le diría que ella tenía razón y que, haber si se lo liga y no pararía de hacer intentos hasta que los pusiera a ambos en una situación muy incomoda. Además, solo se "conocían "de un día, es su profesor y no sabe si es gay a pesar de que sus zapatos digan otra cosa.

-Vale, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo pero si es algo medianamente importante iré hasta allí y te sacaré la información a la fuerza. Si hace falta, hasta te empiezo a seguir por la calle hasta averiguarlo y tú sabes que se me da muy bien camuflarme así que nunca te enterarías excepto porque yo te lo acabo de decir. Mierda, tengo que dejar de decir mis planes en voz alta.

-Eso estaría bien, pero te digo no hay nada que contar ha sido una clase normal sin nada excepcional- Excepto el atractivo del alemán.

-Te lo dejare pasar, bueno como solo te llamaba para preguntarte por tus clases, te dejo que he quedado para ir a una fiesta. Cuídate, Charlie.-Se despidió.

-Adiós.

Su hermana estaba definitivamente loca.

Al día siguiente en la universidad , Charles solo estaba concentrado en su clase y en lo que explicaba y se daba cuenta de las similitudes que había entre el estilo de enseñanza del alemán y del suyo ,si bien el otro era mas estricto en algunos aspectos como el silencio en la clase ,cosa que el sabía de primera mano, en el resto sus características eran parecidas a pesar de que eran materias muy diferentes, ambos buscaban que sus alumnos estuvieran entretenidos con lo que les estaban enseñando.

Aunque por supuesto él no se pondría a hablar en alemán.

Al terminar las clases a las tres y media, se fue directamente a la cafetería a cogerse un sándwich y un refresco para comer antes de que llegara su profesor particular.

Volvió a su despacho y se dispuso a comer mientras leía unos artículos que los alemanes que requerían su presencia, habían escrito sobre su investigación, gracias a Dios, existía el traductor de internet y se los podía leer en inglés, sino estaría comiéndose el coco con el diccionario que se compró con el libro tardando diez minutos en descubrir que significaba una palabra.

Estaba tan enfrascado con su lectura y tomando notas que no se había dado cuenta que habían llamado a su puerta varias veces y que alguien había entrado en su despacho y que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Erik Lehnsherr estaba disfrutando de la vista, como había tocado la puerta y nadie le respondía, decidió entrar para ver si había alguien dentro .Y ahora veía como su nuevo alumno no dejaba de observar con atención la pantalla de su ordenador y escribir en un cuaderno, todo esto mientras se mordía el labio, gesto que parecía ser una costumbre del inglés, la cual le hacía pensar cosas que no debería, cosas que no debería hacerle a su alumno. Ya que necesitaba llamar su atención habló:

-_Guten tag.__** (**_**Buenas tardes)**

En ese momento Charles se giró y se encontró con el alemán, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, como si en cualquier momento le fueran a hacer una foto.

-_Entschuldigung!__** (Lo siento)**_ – respondió el otro, esta fue una de las palabras que se aprendió por narices, ya que le tocó decirla muchas veces.

Su profesor se acercó a él y se dispuso a leer la pantalla.

-¿Es esto por lo que tiene que aprender alemán en poco tiempo?- le preguntó mientras le dirigía la mirada.-

-Sí, tengo que irme en seis meses a Alemania para revisar y ayudar en una investigación que están haciendo allí sobre mi trabajo.

-¿Y te envían cuando no tienes ni idea de alemán?-

-Bueno, digamos que mi jefe cree que si… porque medio mentí en mi currículo.- respondió tímidamente.

Erik no se creía que el educado, serio, con pinta de respetable, profesor pudiera hacer algo medianamente ilegal.

-¿Medio mentiste?-

- Mi hermana puso que yo tenía nivel alto en alemán.

Ambos rieron, y se miraron directamente a los ojos, luego Erik se fijó en que de nuevo Charles se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Tenía que prestar atención a otra cosa.

-Debería saber que esta palabra está mal traducida – dijo mientras la señalaba en el ordenador.

-Eso pensaba yo – respondió Charles.

-Es todo por culpa de esos traductores, la mayoría tiene fallos-

-Ya.

Entre los dos se había instalado un silencio incomodo. No paraban de mirarse, mientras que Erik con sus vaqueros y una camiseta negra con botones en el cuello, daba un look informal y sexy , que hacia que al profesor de genética le dieran ganas de quitarle toda la ropa , el mas mayor pensaba que la ropa de su alumno ,con sus pantalones de traje ,su camisa y su jersey azul oscuro encima parecían añadirle años pero que en cierta manera le quedaban bien y como no, también quería tirarla al suelo o a la basura donde fuera.

-Bueno empecemos con la clase, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- propuso el alemán.

-Por supuesto, tiene toda la razón.- dijo el otro mientras sacaba el libro

Erik cogió la silla que estaba enfrente y la puso al lado de la de Charles, ahora ambos estaban prácticamente tocándose y sus antebrazos se rozaban, ambos sentían como una especie de corriente pasaba de un brazo a otro. El alemán sacó su propio libro.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?- le pregunto a su alumno.

- Por el principio, no sé, lo mas básico, bueno los saludos los conozco, pero cosas como los días, los meses, los colores , los verbos de eso no tengo ni idea.- respondió mientras sonreía.

Quería romper esa extraña tensión que había entre ellos.

-Bueno, pues empecemos por ahí. ¿Sabes presentarte? ¿O el verbo ser?-

-No- dijo y miró para abajo.

-Para decir, yo soy Erik se dice _ Ich bin Erik, _ tú eres Charles es _Du bist Charles,_ pero en alemán, no es como en ingles, nosotros declinamos los pronombres, lo que quiere decir que dependiendo de la función que tenga en la oración se dice de una manera u otra.

Le empezó a explicar los pronombres personales y como funcionaban, luego empezó con los verbos _sein_** (ser/estar) **y _habe _** (tener).**

La gente decía que cuando alguien te hablaba en alemán parecía que te estuvieran regañando o insultando pero para Charles, parecía que le estuvieran diciendo cosas sucias en la cama.

Y si se las decía su profesor pues nada importaba salvo que estaba un poco cachondo, nada del otro mundo en presencia de Erik.

Ahora le tocaba al inglés ponerse a hablar en alemán .La manera de decir las palabras con esa ligera cadencia y como se ponía nervioso porque sabía que la decía mal, era jodidamente adorable, bueno eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del germano. El primero había empezado a hablar más bajito.

Ambos se habían fijado que ahora estaban frente a frente mas cerca que antes. Charles había dejado de hablar y miro a su profesor, este se acercaba lentamente hacía él, sus cabezas estaban irrumpiendo el espacio del otro, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y ahora los labios de ambos estaban casi labio a labio. Azul se encontró con verde.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias tod s los que os interesais por mi historia y la leéis e incluso me dejaís un segundo siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.

Y por último los persanjes no me pertencen son de Marvel y 20th Century Fox.

El alemán colocó la mano en la mejilla derecha del inglés, estaban lo más cerca posible sin juntar sus labios, el mayor se fijo en que el azul casi había desaparecido de los ojos del otro. Se disponía a juntar sus labios con los del otro.

¡Bum!

Ambos se giraron bruscamente, para ver quién les había interrumpido. En la puerta había un chico alto con aires de científico loco.

-¡Hank! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Charles mientras se alejaba de Erik y sonreía al chico.

-Lo siento profesor, no sabía que estaba ocupado- dijo el chico mientras miraba el suelo.

Y más ocupados hubiéramos estado si no nos hubieras interrumpido.

Ese fue el pensamiento que se les paso a ambos por la cabeza aunque ambos pensándolo con tonos distintos mientras que uno estaba cabreado, el otro estaba aliviado de que finalmente no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-Él es Erik, un amigo- respondió el profesor a la vez que el otro profesor se quedaba con cara de que narices esta pasando aquí.

¿Un amigo? Erik Lehnsherr no tenía amigos con los que se estaba a punto de besar y que eran además uno de sus alumnos.

-Siento haberos interrumpido de verdad.

-Tranquilo, vamos a fuera para hablar- dijo el profesor.

Fuera del despacho Charles se apoyó en la pared y pensó: ¡Menos mal que no he hecho nada! y suspiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Hank poniéndole un mano en el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¡Si! Tranquilo no me pasa nada. ¿De que querías hablar?

- Ah, esto de las clases de mañana es que no me había dado el programa que iba a seguir en el laboratorio.

-Me había olvidado, lo siento, ahora te lo traigo-

Charles se metió otra vez en su despacho donde Erik estaba todavía sentado en la silla.

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Es algo importante?- pregunto

-Necesitaba unas cosas para la clase de mañana, es mi ayudante-

-Ah- respondió mientras se sentía muy incomodo y eso a Erik Lehnsherr no le había pasado nunca.

-Esto… te importaría que terminásemos la clase es que tengo que comentar unas cosas con él y luego él no tiene tiempo.

- Si, claro sin problema.- respondió a la vez que recogía sus cosas.

-Lo siento mucho, Erik.-

-Tranquilo, no es como si me estuvieras echando- intento añadir con humor.

-Ya… -Charles se miro los pies- te acompaño a la puerta.

En el momento de despedirse en vez de darse el beso que Erik seguía esperando, el otro le dio la mano y se fue como si se hubiera dejado el horno encendido en su casa.

Ya en su coche, Erik se preguntaba que acababa de pasar.

-¿Que demonios ha pasado?-

Su conciencia le respondía

-Has estado a punto de besar a uno de tus alumnos y este te ha rechazado.

Pero eso era imposible, nadie, se resiste o rechaza a Erik Lehnsherr, es él quien se tiene que quitar a la gente de encima todo el rato, quizás eso fuera un poco presuntuoso pero era "casi" verdad.

¿Qué problema tengo? Pero si parecía que las cosas estaban yendo bien.

A lo mejor es de esos que necesitan cena y película.

El alemán sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Él no era de ese tipo, él miraba a un tío y a los dos minutos ya estaban en el cuarto oscuro.

Para el tiempo en que su conversación con si mismo había terminado, ya había llegado a su casa.

Fue una conversación larga.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento fue recibido por Otto. La mayoría de la gente cuando Erik decía que tenía un perro pensaba que tenía un perro grande, un pastor alemán o un dálmata o algo parecido, no pensaban en un adorable y obediente Beagle.

Erik se agachó a acariciarle a la cabeza y dejar que este le lamiera la mano.

El perro era el único que le sacaba el lado tierno, bueno él y su madre. Además Otto le había ayudado alguna vez a conseguir algún ligue.

El mismo estaba ladrando pidiendo comida.

-Ya voy –

Le sirvió la comida en el cuenco y dejo sus cosas en una silla.

Otto comió el pienso y mientras Erik miraba fijamente su reflejo en el televisor, su mascota se subió su regazo y el alemán empezó a acariciarlo.

-Otto, no sé que ha pasado .Tu sabes que yo nunca dejo algo a medias y menos un beso.

El perro le miro.

A pesar de que la gente pudiera pensar que estaba loco, le tranquilizaba hablar con su perro. Era reconfortante saber que al menos hay un ser vivo a aparte de uno mismo que te escucha.

El tono del teléfono fue lo que paró la conversación .Se levanto y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Y?- dijo una voz grave

-¿Y? Nada. No paso nada Azazel.- respondió frustrado.

Erik le había contado el incidente con el alumno de los ojos azules a su amigo de más confianza, después de Otto.

-Solo le di una clase y ya está. No iba a pasar nada aparte de eso, Az.

-A mi no me vengas con esas, cuando quedamos el otro día y me hablaste de él no sonó como un nada.

Erik se paso la mano por el pelo, suspiro y se apoyo en la pared.

-Pues es un nada.- respondió un poco enfadado .Él quería que fuera un algo, un polvo para ser más exactos

-Ya ¿realmente pretendes que crea eso, Erik? Te conozco, probablemente te has puesto tu camiseta negra favorita porque crees que te da suerte.

Erik miro su camiseta, el capullo había acertado.

-Y además también te habrás rociado de esa colonia con el nombre estúpido.

En el baño esta el frasco de _Omnium _y si se había rociado la maldita colonia.

-Ibas preparado para una cita, colega y lo sabes a pesar de que me pusieras la excusa de que es una clase particular, nada más—continuo hablando su amigo.

Otra escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo .Odiaba la palabra cita.

-Deduzco por tu silencio que he tenido razón en todo lo que he dicho ¿verdad? Y como se que he acertado también se que probablemente ha pasado algo.- termino

-Vale, tienes razón he hecho todo lo que has dicho ¿contento?-

-Si, mucho. Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Ya te lo he dicho no ha pasado nada, solo estuvimos apunto de besarnos pero no paso nada.

- Definitivamente tengo que conseguirte un diccionario Erik- el resto del mundo, porque lo que tú crees que es nada para nosotros meros mortales es algo.

-No, no es nada porque no nos besamos y porque luego casi me echa de ahí aunque que yo le estaba haciendo el favor de ir a SU despacho para darle la maldita clase.

Al final Erik cedió y le contó todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-Es por eso que ahora estas frustrado, porque querías besar al chico y no pudo ser.

-Tú no viste como se mordía el labio inferior tentándome y como me miraba con esos grandes ojos azules, lo estaba pidiendo a gritos pero el maldito del ayudante nos interrumpió y sí estoy frustrado pero sexualmente.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es algo mas que la frustración de un polvo perdido, yo creo que a ti te gusta este chico.

-¡No digas gilipolleces, Azazel! –

-Erik estas aquí hablándome del chico este mientras que normalmente ya estarías remplazándole por otro en el club.

-Estoy hablándote porque el club esta cerrado, idiota.

-Ya… mira lo que te haga dormir por la noche.

¿A él no le gustaba Charles, verdad?

-Apenas le conozco.- respondió Erik

- Lo acabas de considerar ¿a que sí?-

¡Porque narices le conocía tan bien!

En vez de contestar a su amigo pensó en su nuevo alumno, en todos los problemas que le causaría una relación con él, quitando el hecho de que son profesor y alumno y otro escalofrío le recorrió pero esta vez era un cálido escalofrío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que la mayoría de las personas que leéis esto queréis matarme . Lo comprendo. Tardo mucho en poner los capí sera un poco mas largo que los otros . Espero lo disfrutéis . Ayuda mucho ver los reviews y las personas que seguís la historia. **

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Charles nada más llegar a su casa fue tumbarse en su viejo y querido sofá y suspirar.

¡¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?!

Una cosa es que pensara que su profesor de alemán fuera atractivo y otra muy diferente es que estuvieran a punto de besarse en SU oficina.

Menos mal que no los pilló Hank…

Además esta claro que fue él mismo quién se impuso en ese casi beso. Pero es que estaban tan cómodos y tan cerca que no lo pudo resistir. Aún así, no es excusa para romper seguramente alguna regla de su academia en la que se prohíba besarse con su profesor.

Hundió su cara en las manos mientras pensaba que iba a hacer la próxima vez que se viesen.

Iba a ser muy raro y embarazoso, sobre todo para él. ¡Encima mañana tenía que verle otra vez!

Quizás… estaba exagerando y Erik haría como si no ha pasado nada, lo que sería mucho mejor para ambos.

Se preparo la cena, se puso el pijama, corrigió exámenes y se fue a la cama. Ya calmado.

Sus sueños fueron más que agradables.

Estaban ambos en su despacho en la misma posición en la que les había pillado Hank solo que esta vez este no entraba, así que nadie ni nada los interrumpió.

Erik le puso una mano en la mejilla y elimino el espacio entre ellos, Charles cerró los ojos y se besaron.

No fue un beso bonito de esos en los que ves las estrellas o ese tipo de cosas, era prácticamente comerse la boca, no tenían suficiente uno del otro.

La otra mano de Erik se disponía a acercar la silla de Charles un poco más, como si eso fuera posible, mientras las manos del inglés estaban en la cintura del otro.

La lengua del alemán exigía, arrasaba con todo y eso era algo que a él le encantaba.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, solo se oían el sonido de labios uniéndose y dientes chocando.

La distancia entre ellos no existía. No la querían.

Entre los sonidos ahogados y los gemidos cualquier persona que hubiese llamado a la puerta se hubiera dado la vuelta.

El alemán en un ataque de necesidad e ira tiró las cosas de la mesa con un brazo y con una mirada se comunicaron la idea.

Ahora Charles estaba tumbado en la mesa mientras Erik, encima, le acariciaba y le besaba el cuello, luego una de sus manos se apresuraba a quitarle el cinturón para a continuación desabrocharle el botón y bajarle la cremallera. El primero notó en el momento en que su profesor se puso encima suyo,el bulto en los pantalones de este y la fricción que se creaba con sus calzoncillos y como todo ser en ese estado de lujuria se restregó consiguiendo así más y más.

Aunque empeñado en no dejarse llevar se concentro en la tarea de hacer desaparecer los vaqueros de Erik.

Una vez conseguido se dedico a besarle y a lamerle como el otro había hecho antes con él.

Separándose a la vez se volvieron a mirar y el alemán tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Poniéndose al nivel de su entrepierna, se intentaron cada uno quitar las partes de arriba, ya que no veían su utilidad en ese momento en el que lo que mas querían era la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

El inglés se la quitó a Erik y este le arrancó directamente la camisa .A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, se rió. Ninguno de sus amantes había hecho semejante cosa.

Observo atentamente el torso desnudo del alemán y no pudo más que pasar un dedo por el espacio que se producía entre los abdominales de este. Se notaba que se cuidaba pero no en extremo, justo como a él le gustaba, sonrió.

Después de tantos preliminares, volvía el alemán a encontrarse en la posición adecuada. Le miró, este le bajo los calzoncillos y con una mano dirigió el miembro a su boca y con ese contacto Charles tembló, luego vino el infierno cuando mientras Erik movía su mano rodeándole, con la lengua se dedicaba a lamerle en círculos. El inglés no podía contenerse se agarro fuertemente a la mesa hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

-¡Dios Erik!- grito

El otro solo le correspondió con su típica sonrisa de tiburón y volvió a su auto designada tarea.

Charles sintió la intensa tentación de cogerle del pelo para que hiciera algo, pero dudaba de la predisposición del otro respecto al ritmo. A pesar de todo lo hizo e inundó su mano en la suave melena del otro. En contra de sus anteriores creencias hizo caso y Erik le coloco una mano en la cadera y su boca se apresuro aun más a complacerle.

Sentía el orgasmo creándose en su interior subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello desde el cual salió un grito.

-¡Joder! - chilló a la vez que sentía el placer en su punto álgido.

A pesar de que normalmente no era una persona propensa a las palabrotas en ese momento no pudo evitarlo y fue en ese instante cuando Charles, sudoroso y acalorado se despertó.

Lo primero que noto fue la dolorosa erección que tenía para luego fijarse en la humedad de su almohada.

Lo segundo fue que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría y cambiar de sabanas, ya que estas estaban igual de llenas de sudor que su respaldo.

Se levanto de la cama, se quito la camiseta y se fue al baño. Preparo la ducha, se quito el resto de la ropa y se volvió fijar en su miembro.

Se metió dentro de la cabina y el agua fría le reconforto mientras con una mano, se satisfacía a sí mismo pensando en el sueño que acaba de tener mientras que gemía y gritaba el nombre de su profesor de alemán.

Luego salió, se secó, cambió las sabanas y se volvió a dormir, esta vez no tuvo un sueño tan placentero como el anterior.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de mal humor y decepcionado con su mente y con su cuerpo, que delataban la obvia atracción que tenía hacia Erik.

El día paso sin nada remarcable, era un día normal como cualquier otro, bueno menos para sus alumnos que notaban el carácter poco común de su profesor aunque ninguno dijo ni una palabra.

Durante la comida, el nerviosismo de Charles, le estaba ganado la batalla. Movía el pie continuamente y se mordía las uñas. En unas horas tendría que encontrarse otra vez con su profesor y seguía sin saber que iba a pasar, como actuaría el otro respecto a lo sucedido ayer.

El único consuelo que tenía es que no se podría avergonzar mucho en una clase de más de veinte alumnos. Y seguramente el alemán no le haría mucho caso esta vez para no hacer obvio algún resentimiento o rencor que pudiera tener contra él por el no beso.

¡Que tonterías estaba pensado!

Erik probablemente se siente violento con lo sucedido pero ni por asumo enfado con él por lo que no ocurrió ayer, mientras que yo no puedo pensar en ello y en mi reacción después, en la frialdad con la que lo trate ya que no quería pensar más en el asunto y en la falsa alegría que sentí al constatar que todavía no había cometido ningún error.

Nada de lo que arrepentirme ya que no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con Tom.

Tom que me engaño con gestos bonitos y palabras dulces para luego satisfacer su necesidad sexual conmigo y después marcharse tras haberse saciado o hartado.

Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiese esperado tanto para hacerlo. Seguramente la relación no tuvo la duración que tuvo. Dos meses. Más que nada porque tenía que hacer un viaje que le mantuvo fuera de la ciudad durante un tiempo.

Aunque de eso ya hace meses, no había sido hasta que conoció al alemán había unos días que había dejado de pensar tan seguido en él.

Eso le hizo sentirse culpable otra vez, no quería sentirse así, quizá su hermana tenía razón y debía empezar a salir con otras personas o como ella diría volver al mercado.

La primera persona que le vino a la mente fue su profesor para que luego vinieran a su cabeza los recuerdos de su sueño de anoche.

Sin embargo eso no debería pasar, él era su profesor, se intento convencer aún más pensando en lo que pensarían sus compañeros de profesión si supieran con lo que él fantaseaba.

Charles movió la cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Por todos los medios despejo de su cerebro cualquier asunto relacionado con Erik, hasta que llegó la hora de encontrarse con él en la clase de alemán.

Al llegar al reciento mucho más pronto que sus compañeros, se puso a leer algunos de los trabajos de sus alumnos más que nada para pasar el rato e intentar evitar pensar en los eventos próximos aunque ciertamente le consolaba que el alemán no podría mostrar ningún sentimiento durante el día de hoy ya que estarían rodeados de gente y lo más probable era que el otro no quisiera que sus alumnos pensasen nada inapropiado, como querría que no hicieran los suyos propios si ese fuera su caso.

Este pensamiento debería haberle reconfortado antes, pero como pensar con la cabeza llena de remordimientos y ficciones alternativas de lo que ocurría o no.

Mientras que él había estado revisando los últimos documentos sus otros compañeros ya habían ido llegando.

Distinguió a lo lejos a Moira, la chica simpática del otro día, que se apresuro a saludarlo y a colocarse a su lado.

-Buenas tardes Charles-

-Hola Moira-

-¿Estas bien? Te noto nervioso.-

-Estoy bien.-

-Espero que esta vez el Profesor Lehnsherr no nos haga tanto caso-

-Eso quiero yo también, créeme-

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío le corría la espalda.

El causante de esos síntomas se estaba acercando por el pasillo y estaba hablando por teléfono. Como las pocas veces que le había visto, iba bien vestido: camisa blanca, pantalones grises.

Pasó a abrir la puerta sin mirar a nadie. Nada más entrar colgó su llamada. Mientras entraban los alumnos, él dejaba su chaqueta de cuero negra en la silla.

Charles se había pasado al piloto automático, solo seguía Moira, que al menos sabía lo que hacía.

Otra vez estaba en la primera fila aunque no porque él quisiera. Solo quedaba un sitio, el que estaba al lado de su amiga, la misma que le estaba hablando en ese mismo momento.

-Vamos Charles, siéntate- dijo en voz baja.

Este paso su mirada por la clase y se dio cuenta que todos le miraban, bueno casi todos, no se atrevía a comprobar si su profesor también le estaba observando.

Se sentó, saco su libro y empezó la clase.

El tema del día era de vocabulario, lo cual evitaba que él fuera el único en meter la pata, ya que todos aprendían algo nuevo.

Las dos horas pasaron con mucha mas calma psicológica de la que el inglés esperaba, Erik apenas le miraba y respondía bien a las preguntas que le hacían, lo que le ahorraba los regaños del alemán.

No hubo ningún contratiempo. Habían terminado por hoy y la gente se estaba yendo, Charles recogía sus cosas. Pero para meter uno de los de los ejercicios que le habían mandado tenía que sacar los trabajos y meter las hojas nuevas, la mala suerte hizo que varios de ellos, que estaban sin grapar o encuadernar se desparramaran por el suelo, haciendo que este se tuviera que agachar a recogerlos.

¡La próxima vez no corrijo a nadie que me lo entregue de esta manera! ¡Que estamos en la universidad!

Mientras cogía los papeles, no se fijo que otro par de manos le estaban ayudando a la vez que se dedicaba a aguardarlos en las carpetas.

Tampoco noto un par de ojos verdes que a pesar de intentarlo no consiguieron dejar de mirarle durante la lección, si bien esta vez no había sido pillado _in fraganti._

Fue cuando ambos intentaron coger el mismo papel que Charles paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró directamente a los ojos de Erik, que era el que se había agachado a ayudarlo.

Estaban casi en la misma posición que el día anterior y que en el sueño del inglés y fue esto último lo que paso por la mente de este en ese instante. Se ruborizó.

Fijo su mirada en sus manos : las Erik largar y con dedos de pianista y las suyas con los dedos un poco más cortos.

Observo como la de él se apoyaba en la suya.

Se volvieron a mirar, unos de esos dedos largos se poso en su barbilla, su profesor estaba cada vez mas cerca. Él en un acto totalmente involuntario también se acercaba a su profesor pero cuando supo que lo siguiente que iba a pasar era que se besarían a Charles le entro el miedo, cogió los papeles, los guardo de cualquier manera y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta aunque con lo que no contaba era con que el alemán le siguiera y que este con sus piernas largas le cogería el ritmo . Ya estaba Charles con la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando otra mano se poso a la altura de su cabeza.

El inglés notaba el calor que irradiaba el otro. Cogió aire y se dio la vuelta.

Erik le clavaba la mirada.

-Esta vez no.

Rápidamente hizo contacto entre sus labios. Este beso al contrario del de su sueño no era tan brusco era incluso un poco dulce. Era tranquilo, se trataba de saborearse como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Se terminaría esa tranquilidad cuando Erik cambió el ritmo introduciendo su lengua y Charles empezó a usar la suya y le puso una mano en el cuello para acercarle a él, Este le coloco una mano en la cintura.


End file.
